A Change in Pace
by Sword of Romance
Summary: A rewrite of the second half of the episode Attack of the Zombies AJ, YU, minor OddSissy


Authoress' Notes: I'm back again with another, longer, hopefully better Code: Lyoko one shot. Jeremie/Aelita, slight Odd/Sissy and Ulrich/Yumi. For some reason I have trouble writing Yumi/Ulrich. I think the Odd/Sissy isn't too terrible though, but them again I'm not the critic. Anyways, it's set after the first half of the episode "Attack of the Zombies". Basically it's my take (as in opinion, please no flames about that) on how the episode _should_ have gone. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!

A Change of Pace

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie stood in the corner of the cafeteria, angrily plotting the best way to escape without alerting William. Telling the truth had failed, distractions proved no good thanks to Herb and Nicolas, and just walking out would be disastrous.

Jeremie absently rubbed his sore shoulder, irritated. "There's got to be a way. Something William won't suspect."

"Hey, I got it!" Odd said enthusiastically. "Aelita could flirt with him and get him flustered, then run out with us before Jackie Chan over there knew what hit him."

"Absolutely not!" Jeremie didn't yell, but it was a near thing.

"What about the roof? I could go over there and try to get him to let us out while Odd got to the roof access. Then Jeremie and I could follow." Aelita laid out the rest of her plan for the boys, who nodded.

"Let's get to work." Jeremie nodded to Odd, who slipped into a corner with a chair, before following Aelita over to William.

"William, please let us out. It is my sworn duty as the last living being of Lyoko to stop Xana and deactivate the towers. It's a matter of life or death, not just for Kadic Academy, but the whole world. If we let Xana go unchecked, he'll destroy every last human on Earth. Please . . ." Aelita pleaded.

William, however, was not moved. "I'm sick of hearing this ridiculous story about supercomputers and Xana and all of this nonsense." Picking Aelita up by the collar of her dress, he soon learned, was the worst possible move he could have made.

As mad as William was, Jeremie was beyond furious. " I've had enough of this!" Before he even realized what he was doing, Jeremie's fist shot out, punching William squarely in the jaw and laying him out cold.

Aelita fell to floor with a wince and rubbed her neck where her dress's collar had dug into it, looking up at a shaking Jeremie. A hand on her elbow made itself known as Odd helped her to her feet.

"You okay Einstein? That was one amazing punch. We should let you take care of it the next time Xana possesses someone." Odd was surprised. Knocking a tough guy like William out with a single punch was impressive. Ulrich would be proud.

"He deserved a lot more than that after what he just did." The genius spat, shaking with rage. How dare he harm Aelita? If it weren't for Xana's attack still being underway, he would do more. As it was, they had to deal with the only other being Jeremie held such contempt for.

"Jeremie, I'm alright. Thank you." Aelita said soothingly, though she knew it wouldn't help much.

"Let's just go, Yumi and Ulrich are probably waiting." His companions nodded and followed him mutely, hoping he would forget about William when the battle started. Everyone moved far out of their way as they retreated to Odd's corner and the roof access. Nicolas and Herb for once were sensible, silent as Jeremie brushed past them and up to the roof.

As the three disappeared, the cafeteria erupted into chatter.

"Was that really Jeremie Belpois?"

"Guess he's not such a weakling after all."

"He sure got upset about that Aelita girl. I wonder if they're going out or not?"

Herb and Nicolas just looked at each other and simultaneously decided to never piss Jeremie off again, especially if Aelita Stones was involved.

On the roof Jeremie whipped out his mobile and dialed Ulrich's number.

"Hello?" Thank Lyoko he answered.

"Ulrich, we're out." Jeremie said shortly, words sharp and clipped.

"How?"

"Never mind, just meet us at the factory and hurry." The controller snapped.

"But I've got Sissy with me."

"Then bring her too, just move it." Irately he hung up, grabbing the newly secured rope from his cat-like companion and repelling down the stone side of the lunch room. "Well?"

Odd and Aelita quickly scrambled down, all three making a mad dash for the entrance to the sewers, trailing zombies galore.

"Hyaa!" Two voices chorused in unison, twin kicks slamming into the torsos of the zombies behind them.

"Yumi, Ulrich!" Aelita yelled gratefully. They were just in time.

Sissy stepped out from behind them. "There are more coming."

Jeremie once again took charge. "We need to get to the factory now."

"Right. Yumi and Odd, take Jeremie, Aelita, and Sissy to the factory. I'll follow in a couple of minutes so you have some cover." Ulrich ordered between kicks and punches.

"No way, go on Odd, I'll stay here and help Ulrich, just go!" Yumi shouted.

Deciding it was safer not to complain, Odd removed the manhole cover and pushed Jeremie toward it, shoving Aelita after him. Leaving two of his best friends to fend for themselves didn't sit well with him, but what could he do? Aelita needed a bodyguard and Sissy was defiantly a damsel in distress. Jeremie certainly couldn't go to Lyoko and beside that, looking at his hand, Odd was certain he had cracked a few knuckles with that punch. It would hurt to move that hand let alone fight with it. Sighing heavily, he pulled Sissy to the sewer entrance.

"Start climbing, I'll be right behind you." Sissy was surprisingly obedient, going right down without a word. Odd had just taken his first step downward when Sissy slipped on the slime covered rungs, shrieking. Odd reached down quickly and grabbed her wrist, shifting enough to pull her up even with him.

"You're fine. Just take it easy and climb down with me. I won't let you fall." Shaken, all she could do was nod.

"Hurry it up." Jeremie bellowed from below.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad. You know William Dunbar?" Sissy nodded again, climbing down slowly within the circle of Odd's arms. "He picked Aelita up by the collar of her dress so Jeremie decked him. He's probably still out cold."

Sissy giggled a little, surprised. "Jeremie Belpois did that? He must really like her."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Ahem. _If_ you two are quite done, we should get going." The boy in question spoke up, already on his scooter.

"Sure thing Einstein. Need a ride Sissy?" Odd smiled and grabbed his skateboard, stepping onto it. Sissy nodded a third time, climbing on the black board behind him.

"Hang on tight, There are some decent jumps on the way." Sissy clamped her arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder at a worried but determined Aelita and an angry Jeremie. So he did notice something other than a computer chip. Who would have thought? Aelita was looking at Jeremie, almost like she was looking for comfort and protection. She didn't know the back story, but it looked like Aelita was in love.

Suddenly, Sissy felt guilty. She shouldn't tease such a strong, determined girl. Maybe they could start over. Aelita was so nice and forgiving. Maybe she would be willing to work things out.

Odd too was turning out to be something she hadn't seen at first. She had thought Odd hated her, the way he was always saying mean things. But he saved her from falling, and talked to her to keep her mind off it. He made her laugh. He didn't have to, she wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't, but he did. He was being so nice, and she just couldn't get over it. She was sure he would tease her for being scared, but Odd seemed to understand and tried to make her feel better.

That was another thing. All of them; Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and even Aelita seemed like this wasn't anything to be scared of. Like it was normal, just another day. Sissy was starting to realize just how little she knew about their little group.

"Here come the jumps!" Odd yelled enthusiastically, and thinking about anything other than not falling was lost to the principal's daughter.

Yumi and Ulrich worked in tandem to halt the advancing zombies, playing off each other comfortably. The Lyoko missions were useful for that at least. Ulrich grinned as another two went down, glad zombies didn't come equipped with lasers.

Yumi struck another beside him and returned the smile. She was glad she stayed. Ulrich wouldn't fight alone again, not if she could help it. The Japanese girl was trying so hard to show the stoic boy she was there for him, no matter the cost. She loved him, and beginning to the very end she would fight by his side, better or worse. Her father and Hiroki could say what they willed, but she would stand by him until the end.

Ulrich glanced down the manhole, eager to get his precious Yumi out of harm's way. He knew she was no delicate tulip, but seeing her hurt was not featured highly on his to do list. Yumi, some fragile flower? He snorted. Strong as an oak tree with a tongue like a razor blade and smart as a whip, that was his Yumi. Aelita was so calm and pliable that it sometimes annoyed him, while Sissy was weak and silly. No, Yumi was no damsel in distress like them. Sure, she needed rescuing sometimes, but she could take care of herself. No whining or crying for her. She was the kind of girl who got things done. That was what had attracted him to her in the first place and one of the things he like best about her. No harm in keeping his Yumi safe though.

"Let's go, they're far enough ahead now." With a final kick, Yumi started down the iron ladder, Ulrich following with the cover. Descending in comfortable silence, they started down the path to the factory as if it were indeed an ordinary day, which for them of course it was.

Aelita slid down the ropes as quickly as she could. Being slow wouldn't help the situation at all. Jeremie was still upset, Xana was attacking, and poor Sissy was scared stiff. She couldn't imagine what all this must seem like to her. While this was normal to them, it wasn't to her. Aelita chuckled. What a strange perception of normal she had.

Jeremie smiled warmly at his princess' laugh, part of him still seething. How could William hit someone so innocent and perfect? She was just trying to help, and he hurt her. William would never lay a hand on her again, that he was sure of. At least he could protect his princess that way. Why wasn't he brave like Odd and the others? The young genius was disgusted with himself. So he was scared of Lyoko, that was no excuse not to protect Aelita. Oh, he dreamed of being her knight in shining armor, the prince charming who would always protect her and never let her be hurt, but how far did dreams get you? Precisely nowhere. No, the beautiful princess that had grown to be his only concern would find a knight worthy of her some day. No way it could be him though.

Aelita noticed the change in Jeremie's mood. He thought she wasn't paying attention and fell into his usual mood when he was alone, bitter and hopeless. She hated seeing him like that, as if he'd lost everything in his whole world that mattered. What could be making him so upset? She was safe, William might be awake now if he was lucky, and there had been no casualties thus far, though a return-to-the-past would be needed. It had to be something else. Her mind lapsed upon his one sore spot, Lyoko. Yes, that would explain it. He thought he wasn't protecting her. The more she thought about it, the more things slipped into place. The only thing Jeremie was worried about losing was her. That was ridiculous. She loved him, he rescued her, and she had sworn to stay by his side always. Did he think she would leave him? Then again, he didn't know about her little promise. She would talk to him later though. Her dear sweet knight would know once and for all where her affections lay. In the mean time though . . .

"Jeremie, I think we should let Sissy come this time. I trust her Jeremie and she's helped us before. It's time it was permanent."

"Aelita . . . You agree Odd?" Jeremie asked reluctantly.

"Totally. Having more help will be great. Xana won't know what hit him. And Princess will be that much safer." Odd grinned. Bingo. If anything could convince his Italian-challenged friend, it was that.

"Fine. Sissy, I want you understand something before this goes any further," Jeremie began, reaching for Aelita's hand. This wasn't easy for her to hear. "You do this and you'll have a duty to protect everyone. You can't run and hide, you'll have to fight. No matter what, or how much you want to give up, or what the cost is. Your life will be in constant danger and if it comes down to it, you might have to sacrifice yourself to save the innocent people we protect. This isn't a game, it really is life or death, the fate of the world is at stake. Think about for a minute. If your answer is no, there's no harm done, you'll forget we ever had this conversation along with everything else that happened today, you'll be free as a bird. If it's yes, then I'll set you up for your first visit to Lyoko. Think about this though Sissy. If you do this, nothing will ever be the same again. Take your time. I'll ask you now, what's it going to be?" Squeezing Aelita's hand to comfort her after having to hear that, he fell silent.

Sissy was overwhelmed. This was their big secret, they saved the world? It sounded like something out of a science fiction novel. They would let her in though? Aelita was smiling sadly at her, Jeremie looking gravely serious and stroking Aelita's hand. This was no joke. No wonder they were all so close. Several life or death experiences had to bring you closer together. She couldn't ever remember being this scared. Jeremie said she could just forget though, right? Then again, it sounded like they could use some help. This wasn't just about her or them, it was about everyone. Innocent people that couldn't protect themselves. She was being given a chance to help, to make a difference and protect the people she cared about. She could protect her daddy. She was so scared though. It was the right thing to do, but the possibility of dying . . . Sissy glanced at Odd, who wore a reassuring smile. He was as if he was saying what ever she did, it was alright. If she didn't want to, if she was too scared, no one could fault her for that. It was okay to not do the right thing this time. It wasn't a matter of right or wrong, it was her own choice, yes or no. It would be fine either way. What, then, did she want?

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Sissy nodded, feeling more sure of herself by the second.

"Yeah!" Aelita and Odd cheered, Jeremie smiling a little.

"What did we miss?" Ulrich smirked, proud of himself and Yumi.

"Nothing much, Lyoko has a new warrior is all." Odd grinned.

"Sissy?" Yumi questioned.

"Yeah. You guys okay with it?" Odd asked, though if he had it his way they wouldn't argue. Sissy might be annoying sometimes, but she was brave and a good person. She deserved a chance more than anyone he knew. Not many girls would be that scared and still say they wanted to fight, but she did. She wanted to help, to protect and save people. Not even Ulrich and Yumi could fault that. Sissy was a good person, and if it came to it he would argue for her. Ulrich might be his best friend, but Sissy deserved a chance.

Elizabeth Delmas held her breath. This would surely be her undoing.

"Sure, we could use some help."

"Fine by me." Yumi smiled tentatively at Sissy, who returned it with a hesitant smile of her own.

"Sissy, welcome to the group." Odd stretched out a hand and grabbed hers, the other's hand resting on top of them.

"All for one and one of all, right everybody?" Ulrich questioned and was met with enthusiastic agreement.

"Lyoko!" They shouted in unison, flinging their hands in the air.

Jeremie became serious once more. "I've localized the tower, in the desert region. Ulrich, Yumi, I'll send you ahead with Aelita. Odd, you'll wait here until I get Sissy set up. She'll need help today. Go down to the scanners you three and get ready, I'm starting the transfer."

Aelita stopped at the elevator door. "Be careful Jeremie, the zombies are still out there and are probably headed this way. If Xana turns you into a zombie . . ."

"I'll be fine, just worry about the tower. We'll return to the past on time, I promise." Trusting her knight's word, the princess left for the scanners.

"We'll set Sissy up, then go from there. Ready everyone?"

"Go for it Einstein!" Ulrich called from below.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

They landed on the sand without mishap, the dry landscape of Lyoko's desert region familiar as ever. "Everything's fine Jeremie."

Jeremie smiled at his screen. "Alright Aelita, the tower's a ways off. I'm sending the overbike and the overwing. I have to set Sissy up, so you'll be on your own for a while. Good luck."

"Alright. Thank you." Aelita replied and set off with her two bodyguards and friends.

"Now Sissy, the point of going to Lyoko is to get Aelita to the activated tower safely. There are monsters with lasers there which can take away life points, but you won't feel a thing. On Lyoko, there are only two senses, hearing and sight. You'll be armed though, and knowledge of how to use your weapon will be ingrained into your character on Lyoko. For today though, stay close to Odd and try not to get caught up in the battle until you've got a good handle on your weapon" Jeremie explained while typing furiously. Sissy was beginning to see why the called him 'Einstein'.

"Oh and bend your legs when you get to Lyoko, it's a bit of a drop. I'll go first though, so you'll be fine." Odd instructed. She nodded and turned to a temporarily triumphant controller.

"Finished. Sissy, your weapon is an extendible spear."

"What's her special ability?" Odd was curious to see what Jeremie had cooked up this time.

"Special ability?" Now she was defiantly confused.

"It's a certain skill only you have. Like Ulrich has super speed and triplicate, Yumi has telekinesis, Aelita has this weird sorta song magic, and I get premonitions." He explained.

"Oh, I get it." She started to ask about Jeremie, but thought better of it. It didn't seem like he went to Lyoko very often.

"Actually, I wasn't quite sure what to give her, so I used my imagination and gave her teleportation. She shouldn't try using it today though until she get's a good handle on her spear. Anyway, go on to the scanners. The overboard is ready and you're going to end up a little ahead of Aelita and the others. Good luck today Sissy and don't worry. Everything will come in time. For right now stay close to Odd. He'll take care of you." Sissy nodded. It was all happening so fast. Maybe after they deactivated this tower she could get caught up.

"Here we are, the scanners. Jeremie, I'll go first."

"Can he hear you?"

"Intercoms."Odd explained shortly with a smile.

"Okay then, go for it." Odd stepped into a scanner, the door sliding shut.

Sissy stared at the metal tube, listening to Jeremie's disembodied voice from above, "Transfer Odd, scanner Odd, virtualization!"

"Okay Sissy, your turn, just step inside one of the metal tubes and bend your legs slightly like Odd told you. I'm sending you now." Shaking, she did as told, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"Transfer Sissy, scanner Sissy, virtualization!"

Sissy appeared in Lyoko ten feet above the ground, a fact which startled her greatly. Thankfully Odd had been ready to play catch. "You okay Sissy? I told you there was a bit of a drop."

Putting her down, Odd took a good look at her outfit. Not her usual style, but then Odd couldn't think of anyone who would wear Lyoko clothes in the real world, except on Halloween. Still, Einstein had done her justice. An Amazon of all things. On her it worked though. Fancy that.

Sissy looked at herself. The emerald green looked good, and she looked like an Amazon. At least she wasn't a toad or something. "Thank you Jeremie."

"You're welcome Sissy, here they come." Sissy jumped at Jeremie's answer, but was grabbed by the wrist before she could say anything else.

"Let's go. Climb on, it's like a skateboard. If you think I'm good at riding on one of those, wait until you see me on this thing." Odd said enthusiastically. Sissy wondered wether that should bother her or not. Based on past experience, it should. Grabbing Odd tightly they kicked off, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita coming up behind them.

"You look wonderful Sissy. Are you an Ama . . Ama . . .what was it Jeremie?"

"Amazon." he supplied, the familiar loving catch firm in his voice. He had finally forgotten about William.

"Thank you." Aelita smiled, knowing he couldn't see her.

"I think so. I have an extendible spear and I can teleport too."

"Nice." Ulrich commented, Yumi nodding in agreement.

"Up ahead, Kankrelats!" Jeremie shouted just before they were bombarded with laser blasts.

"Thanks for the warning." Odd voice was thick with sarcasm as he threw them into a set of dizzying spirals and flips. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was good.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can okay. Try to hurry though, there are zombies on the bridge."

Ulrich swore softly before halting his bike. "Jeremie, a whole bunch of land is gone."

"What are you talking about? Everything's there on my screen."

Ulrich started to argue but was cut off by Aelita, "He's right, I can see it."

"Now what do we do?" This was not a good first mission.

"I could tele-transport Aelita to the tower." Yumi suggested, looking over her shoulder for more enemies.

"No! If something happens Aelita will fall right into the digital sea." Jeremie yelled. It was too dangerous, even Sissy understood that, although what exactly the digital sea was confused her.

"Wait a minute, I can teleport, right?" Sissy knew she could do it, it would be her chance to prove herself.

"Yes, but you don't have any practice. It's too dangerous."

"I trust her Jeremie. She can do it." Aelita spoke confidently, smiling at her new friend.

"She'll be fine Jeremie. Have a little faith in her." Odd too was encouraging. She would have to thank him when this was all over.

"Fine. Besides, your little friends are back. Oww."

"Jeremie?" No answer.

"Sissy, we have to hurry." Aelita's voice was urgent, making Sissy certain of her earlier assumption. Aelita was in love.

"Alright." Knowing Odd was standing sentry nearby was comforting as Sissy began to draw power for her ability. "Aelita, grab my hand."

In seconds they were gone. If Odd squinted he could make them out at the base of the tower, Sissy slumped over from exhaustion. Aelita was in the tower. He turned to his target with a flip. Perfect shot.

Aelita entered the code, hoping against hope that her knight was safe and sound. If anything ever happened to him . . .What was point of being on Earth if he wasn't there?

"Tower deactivated." Please let him be okay, please . . .

Aelita's head shot up as she heard a distorted voice that was nonetheless Jeremie's call her name. Zombie or not, he never broke a promise, not to her. The return to the past had started . . .

They watched a confused looking Sissy walk out onto the courtyard for the second time, for them anyway.

"Sissy, what do you think of . . ." Millie was cut off by the taller girl.

"I don't have an opinion, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me." Sissy walked over to the five people gathered next to the columns of the school.

"Did all that really happen?"

Aelita smiled. "Mm-hmm."

"We did it?"

"Thanks to you." Ulrich was smiling as well, and though it should have made her knees weak, it didn't.

"Great job out there today Sissy. We'll met at the factory after dinner for some combat practice. That spear won't be much good if you can't use it." Jeremie ordered, looking much calmer now.

"Jeremie, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Aelita asked sweetly. It was time to set him straight about all this 'leaving' business.

"Sure."

They left, Yumi smiling after them. "It's about time she told him."

"That's for sure." Ulrich quipped. They all shared a laugh.

"So you'll sit with us at dinner right?" Odd questioned. He was beginning to like having her around.

"Sure. And then the factory?" She wanted to get things right, though it looked like their short-tempered leader would be in a much better mood tonight.

"Jeremie, put me down silly!" Yes, a _much_ better mood.

"She's laughing, so I would guess it isn't Xana." Ulrich grinned.

"Probably not." Yumi agreed, making them laugh again.

"I want to go see my father for a while. I'll see you at dinner." Sissy announced.

"Okay." Ulrich nodded at her, much more friendly now than before.

"Oh, and Odd?"

"Yeah, Sissy?"

"Thanks for everything today." Pressing a small kiss on his stunned lips, Sissy slipped off. For the first time he could remember, Odd was speechless.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko, the second half of "Attack of the Zombies" would have gone like the above story.

Authoress' Notes: Well, Jeremie's probably OOC, but at least I tried. I really thought Jeremie should have decked William. He has to snap sometime . . . Anyways, I'd love to hear, er see, your opinions. This is indefinitely a one-shot, at least until I finish my other stories. See ya minna-san.

Sword of Romance


End file.
